Bal-27
The Bal-27 is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Campaign The Bal-27 is the main assault rifle of the Atlas Corporation, and also used by select Sentinel operatives, including Cormack and Ilona, and US Navy sailors in Armada; it is a starting weapon in the missions "Atlas", "Fission" and "Aftermath". In campaign, three different reloading animations are randomly used for the Bal-27, unlike in other game modes (a similar occurrence happens with the SN6). The Bal-27 dropped by Atlas Juggernauts has the appearance of the Carbon supply drop variant. When fighting Atlas as a Sentinel operative, it is a very common weapon to pick up and it has a generous total load of 570 rounds. Multiplayer The Bal-27 has a variable fire rate: the first four rounds fire at 666 RPM, while the rest shoot at 857 RPM. Fire rate-modifying variants can change this. The Bal-27 is a very popular assault rifle with a decent to very high, variable rate of fire, strong damage and good range. It requires three shots to kill up close and drops off to a maximum of five shots to the body or four if headshots are involved. At longer ranges, enemies that have been damaged prior to combat will turn the Bal-27 into a four shot kill at a distance, or if a variant that increases damage is used. Its rate of fire accelerates after a few rounds have been shot. Sights are not mandatory either, since the Bal-27 sports clear and rather unobstructive iron sights. Reloads are, depending on the type of reload, fast to very fast. The Bal-27 kicks significantly without the foregrip attachment but firing the weapon in controlled bursts will greatly stabilize the weapon at long range. The Foregrip alleviates the recoil weakness significantly, as the vertical kick becomes much less noticeable. This makes the Bal-27 a lot more accurate especially at long-range combats. Easily the best variants of the Bal-27 are the Obsidian Steed, Inferno and Carbon. The Obsidian Steed scores a three hit kill out to 30 meters and has an infinite four hit kill, but sacrifices fire rate and has higher recoil. The Carbon has a 25 damage at long range making it always a three or four shots to kill. Compared to the Obsidian Steed it has a shorter three shot kill range, but also less down sides.The Inferno increase the fire rate to 1000 RPM (750 for the first four shots) and a 20% less hip fire spread. Overall, the Carbon is better in Hardcore, whereas the Obsidian Steed is better in Core and Inferno has advantage at face-to-face gunfights since it shoots faster than most other guns in the game. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - 20 Kills *Hybrid Sight - 40 Kills *Auto Focus Sight - 60 Kills *Target Enhancer - 80 Kills *Thermal - 100 Kills *ACOG Scope - 120 Kills *Laser Sight - 10 Hipfire kills *Stock - 20 Hipfire kills *Tracker - 40 Hipfire kills *Foregrip - 10 Kills while aiming down the sights *Suppressor - 20 Kills while aiming down the sights *Parabolic Microphone - 30 Kills while aiming down the sights *Quickdraw Grip - 10 Headshot kills *Grenade Launcher - 3 Double kill medals with weapon *Extended Mags - 6 Double kill medals with weapon *Rapid Fire (in Exo Survival and Exo Zombies only) Exo Zombies Attachments * Hybrid Sight (obtained at Mk 4 upgrade) * Laser Sight (obtained at Mk 7 upgrade) * Stock (obtained at Mk 10 upgrade) Supply Drop Variants Exo Zombies The Bal-27 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. It has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds, like its singleplayer counterpart, and holds 245 rounds in reserve, which is the highest reserve capacity for assault rifles in the mode, and one of the highest of all weapons, close to the ones of the Pytaek and the Ameli (300 and 350, respectively). It has a high fire rate and power, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly. As with most weapons, it is most efficient to go for headshots. Overall, the Bal-27 is one of the best automatic weapons; both the Ameli and the Pytaek perform better in damage and ammunition, but their low reload time and mobility require the use of Exo Reload and Exo Soldier, while the Bal-27 performs well without upgrades. Gallery Bal-27 AW.png|The Bal-27 in first person. Bal-27 iron sights AW.png|Iron sights. Bal-27 reloading AW.png|Reloading. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Assault Rifles